Slytherin Green Lace
by xXLegilimensXx
Summary: She has never gotten detention from him before. What will happen when she is all alone with our famous potions master? Will he be able to control himself? -My first fanfiction. I am looking for a beta reader still. Please RR. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my first fanfiction. I will take any constructive criticism but please try not to flame.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. :) If it belonged to me I would be living in a mansion rolling in money.**

**Enjoy. - xxlegilimensxx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Miss. Granger! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight!", shouted Professor Severus Snape.

"Yes sir." Responded Hermione quietly.

_'Damn' _thought Hermione._ 'I never get detention.' _In all her years at Hogwarts she had only ever received one detention and that was in her first year.

_'Why didn't I read the directions closer. I thought I made the potion right. Stupid cauldron blowing up and landing me in detention.'_

"Be here at 8 o'clock sharp Miss. Granger. Do. Not. Be. Late!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her private dorm room. One of the perks of being head girl. Of course being Hermione Granger is hard work, always being ahead on all of your assignment's is something that is a must. But loosing track of time is another thing that she does a lot.

Looking up at her clock she sees that it is 10 till 8. _'Shit!' _thinks Hermione._ 'I'm going to be late.' _

Jumping up and grabbing her cloak, she runs out the door as fast as possible._ 'Professor Snape is going to kill me. Why does the head dorm have to be on the 7th floor?' _

She comes to a screeching halt outside the Potions class room door and raises her hand to knock.

*knock knock*

"Enter." She hears the stern voice of her angry potions master and knows that he is not happy about her being late. She opens the door and immediately starts stammering out and excuse on why she is late.

"I'm so sorry Professor. I was doing my paper for transfiguration and lost track of the time."

"That is no excuse. You are 5 minutes late and you now have to stay an extra hour and a half to make up for my time you have wasted." Snape said while glaring at her. "Get to work on cleaning and reorganizing the ingredients storage room. Now!"

Hermione scurried to hurry and get started as soon as possible. As she was headed to the storage room, she tripped on the edge of a desk and went flying to the floor, her robes and skirt flipped up over her head exposing her Lacey Slytherin green thong she was wearing. She sat up quickly to cover her self from the view of Snape, but the damage was already done. She knew he had seen everything.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape prided himself on being able to separate his pleasure from work. He had never laid untoward eyes on any of his students in all of his years teaching. He looked up at the clock on the wall in his potions classroom.

'_That girl is late.' _He thought to himself, seeing that it was two minutes after 8 o'clock. _'I thought I told her not to be late. I wonder what lame excuse she will come up with.'_

Just as he was thinking that came her timid knock at his door.

"Enter." He said in his angry potions masters voice.

She stumbled into the room and starts rambling on about a paper she was doing.

"That is no excuse. You are 5 minutes late and you now have to stay an extra hour and a half to make up for my time you have wasted." He said while glaring at her. "Get to work on cleaning and reorganizing the ingredients storage room. Now!"

And then he watched her trip and fall. Seeing her lacy knickers made his eyes pop out of his head almost comically.

'_Wow! She has got the most perfect heart shaped bottom' _He thought. _'Wait, where did that thought come from.'_

He watched her stumble up from where she was laying prone on his floor and turn bright red and run off into the storage room.

'_Well fuck.' _ He thought. _'Was she wearing a Slytherin green thong?'_

* * *

**More to come. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Suspense

**Thank you for all the alerts and favorites. I'm happy that people are enjoying reading this. And now here's the next installment of Slytherin Green lace. :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Also I do not currently have a beta reader and I am looking for someone who is interested. PM me if you would like to help**

**-xxlegilimensxx**

**Chapter 2: The Suspense**

Severus watched as she ran into the storage room. He was surprised by himself for thinking these thoughts of her. He closed his eyes, but as he did he could still see what her heart shaped arse looked like.

_' Good god old man get it together.'_ he thought to himself. _' She's only 17. She's old enough to be my daughter if I had one.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the storage room, Hermione was leaning up against the wall catching her breath. She couldn't believe what just happened. She flashed her entire arse to her potions professor! What must he think of her_. 'He had to of seen my lacy green knickers too.'_ She gasped and wondered what could be going through his head.

'_Well no point in dwelling on it now. It has already happened.' She thought 'I wonder if he liked what he saw?'_ She thought back to the erotic dreams she had been have as of late. They were all about her potions master and her. _'I wonder if by this happening will he make a move? I am 17 now and that makes me of age in the wizarding world.'_

She begun to remove the items from the shelving so she could clean them and she heard a door creak. Looking over towards the only door he she seen that it wasn't closed all the way. _'I know that I closed that door on my way in here. Why is it cracked?' _

She seen a flash of black fabric and wondered if Professor Snape was spying on her. Moving towards the door slowly, not making any noise, she peeked around the opening to the door. She sees the potions master facing the wall on the other side of the room. Wondering what he is doing she moves out into the classroom and moves up behind him.

"Professor?"

* * *

He decides to move over to the storage room to check on her and see if she is okay from the fall she took. _'Yes, that is all I'm doing. I don't want to see if I can catch another glimpse of her knickers.' _He told himself. _'I wonder if she wore those green knickers thinking of me?'_

Looking inside the room, he sees her taking items off the shelf's. _'Well as least shes okay.' _He thought.

Moving quickly away from the door he faced the wall. Noticing that he had a little problem in his trousers he started thinking about things to make in go away before she came out of the room and sees it. _'Albus dancing naked... Albus and Hagrid dancing naked... That seems to be doing the trick.'_ He thought.

"Professor?" He heard.

"Yes? I thought I told you to be working on the storage room. What are you doing out here?" He said sternly.

"I was wondering why you opened the door?"

"If you must know I was making sure you were okay after your fall. If you injured your self while under my watch I would have to attend to your injuries."

"Oh. Well thank you but I am fine sir."

"Get back to work , you still have to finish your dentition."

"Yes sir." She responded softly.

As she started walking back to the storage room he made a decision. He had to have her.

* * *

'_Well that was incredibly awkward.'_ She thought.

She was walking back to the storage room when Snape came up behind her and grabbed her arm. She was startled, and immediately begun seeing flashes of all the fantasy's she had been having as of late.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_She was walking around after curfew. Not being able to go to sleep was a bitch._

"_What are you doing roaming the halls at this hour?" She heard his silky voice come from directly behind her._

"_Proffffesssor Snape." She stuttered. "I couldn't sleep so I thought a nice walk would help me get tired."_

"_That is no excuse as to why your out past curfew. 20 points from gryffindor. Get back to your dorm before I give you detention!" Shouted the potions master._

_She felt a shiver go up her spine from him proximity to her and his voice of silk. 'I wish that he would just take me now' She thought._

"_Yes sir." She turned around and was making her was back down the corridor and was yanked into a alcove very harshly._

"_Eeep!" She yelled._

_She looked up into the black fathomless eyes of Professor snape and melted into his grasp._

"_You have been a very naughty girl. haven't you ?"_

"_Yesssss Sir."_

_He shoved her roughly up aginst the alcove wall and began attacking her mouth with his. It took her a moment to recover from her shock before she melted into his kiss._

_She heard him moan into her mouth as she submitted to his advances. She then felt his hand slide up her side and cup her breast outside of her uniform shirt._

"_Oh professor touch me more." She broke away from his kiss to say to him._

"_Your wish is my command my pet."_

_He then shoved his hand under her school issued skirt and roughly pulleed her knckers aside..._

_*Flashback*_

* * *

"Don't think I don't know what you are daydreaming about in my class."

She whimpered as she was pulled out of her flashback and into the present.

"How do you know what i dream about?" She said softly while looking into his fathomless eyes. They were like pools of a calm black lake before a storm to her. And she was lost in them.

"I know that you want me to fuck you. And that you want me to right now."

* * *

**More to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Culmination

**Here is the next installment of Slytherin Green Lace. :)**

**There will be lemons in this chapter. So if you don't like don't read. I do not want people flaming me because they don't like that kind of stuff. It should have been self explanatory from the first two chapters that it was leading up to this happening, but you never know. I will separate it by putting bold SS/HG before and after so you can skip over it if it is not your cup of tea. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Also I do not currently have a beta reader and I am looking for someone who is interested. PM me if you would like to help.**

**-xxlegilimensxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The** Culmination

_Last Time:_

_"How do you know what i dream about?" She said softly while looking into his fathomless eyes. They were like pools of a calm black lake before a storm to her. And she was lost in them._

_"I know that you want me to fuck you. And that you want me to right now."_

* * *

"Excuse me?" She responded.

He then pulled her up against him and slammed him mouth upon hers. She tasted like mint and smelled like jasmine. He felt her responding to his kisses and knew he had won. _'Yes'_ He thought. _'I knew I was right. She wants me.'_ It was something to take in for him. No one ever wanted him. He always had to use the whores in Knockturn ally. It was definitely something new that the person he was kissing actually wanted his advances.

Pulling back and looking down at her he seen that her face was flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. She had a dazed look upon her face like she couldn't believe this was happening.

**_SS/HG_**

"You want this don't you. You're a little slut wanting to have your professor fuck you aren't you. Say it Hermione. Say your a slut."

"I'm a slut." She said so quietly he almost couldn't hear her and she had turned bright red.

"Say it louder, I can't hear you."

"I'm a slut!" She shouted.

"And who do you belong to?"

"You sir."

"Yesssss" and he begun kissing her once more. Picking her up he placed her onto the nearest desk and lifted up her skirt. He placed his hands upon her thighs and began caressing her gently. As he did she started trembling under his touch.

"More professor. Touch me more."

"Your wish is my command." And he pulled her knickers aside and began rubbing his fingers up and down her soaking wet slit. She began to moan and beg some more.

"Professor make me come. Please! I need to."

And with that he put two fingers in her and his thumb found her little button. It didn't take long before she was screaming his name and soaking his hand with her juices.

"Professor! Fuck me, Fuck me now!"

He dropped his trousers and in one swift move he roughly shoved himself in her to the hilt. He moaned loudly at how tight she was. He hadn't had pussy this tight in a long time. He begun moving at a fast pace, slamming into her with all he had. He grabbed her shirt in the center and pulled hard, ripping it all the way off. Throwing it over his shoulder he did the same with her Slytherin green bra. He pushed her upper body back onto the desk so he could watch her face. She had an expression of bliss across her features and her eyes tightly shut.

Grabbing one of her modest sized tits in his hand and placing the other on her hip for leverage. He was in heaven. She was perfect for him. Just the right size in everything and the best part was that she enjoyed everything he was giving to her.

"I'm so close." She whispered. He could barely hear her over the roaring in his ears.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Come for me slut!"

A mix of the fast pace he was maintaining and his voice sent her skyrocketing over the edge. He slammed into her hard one last time and released everything he had into her just as she came hard all over his cock.

He slumped over her. He was spent. Never had he done this with a student! He felt shamed immediately after. Pulling his spent organ out of her slowly he scorgified both of them and tucked himself back into his trousers.

**_SS/HG_**

"Hermione."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She had a sated look upon her face.

With the look she was giving him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to let go of her.

* * *

**I hope my first lemon was good. I'm almost happy with it.**

**More to come. :)**


End file.
